Pretty Perfect
by BrnEyesTX
Summary: Friends are never to far away.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Stargate or any of its characters or plots. I mean no infringement; this is for personal benefit only.

**Author's notes**: Another one for crazy SongFics. (I just can't stop; I think I may really like Pink)  
-music is such a creative outlet for me, I hear a song and a story unfolds before me.  
-inspired by the song – Pretty Prefect by Pink (the 'G' rated version of the song)  
-thank you to Bailey1ak and Copter for your helpful eyes.

Pretty Perfect~

Vala twirled her hair, scissoring her legs behind her as she lay in her room deep in the Mountain. Most of the team retreated to the solace of their homes when they were off-duty. Telc spent most days' off-word, re-building the free Jaffa and Mitchell sped away to the comfort of his apartment. Carter would stay sometimes working on a project but she had another to find her comfort in. This left Daniel. Vala couldn't help but find his quirky wit adorable and she enjoyed the banter they exchanged. But even Daniel needed time alone. At times he would close the door to his lab to signal he was not to be disturbed.

Vala had nowhere.

She could not leave the base unless she had an escort and at times, _no _all the time she found this frustrating. There lay a whole world for her to explore and she was locked up in the underground tower like a princess.

She turned on the CD player to combat the depressing silence of her room…..

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated  
Look, I'm still around  
_

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than perfect  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
You're perfect to me!_

Yep, that about summed it up, she was misunderstood. Vala never had an easy life; her father was not a stellar example to follow. To survive, she had done things for which she was not proud, but that was the past and she is trying to live up to the expectations of her hosts, trying not to retreat to her old ways.

She thought of herself as helpful. Always with a keen eye, she played matchmaker and meddled in the staff's personal life. Till she learned most people did not like her pointing out their feelings for others. She tried to get a hobby but there was the whole 'stuck in the mountain' that limited her. Retreating off-world would have been an option if she had not duped, tricked or stolen from half the milky-way. For some reason she had a lot of people pissed at her. So here she sat, free to roam the safety of her underground self-made prison.

Vala rolled onto her back, gazing at the soft shadows on the ceiling, as the music continued to fill her thoughts.

_You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong  
Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead  
So complicated, look happy, you'll make it!  
Filled with so much hatred...such a tired game  
It's enough! I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same_

_Oh, pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than perfect  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
You're perfect to me  
_

Vala had not noticed the door was slightly ajar as Daniel stood there watching her. He listened at the door allowing the music and somber mood of the lighting to settle over him. She looked so sad and alone. Vala once ruled a world as a god when she was Qetesh, but now lay on a flowered quilt twirling her pig-tails. He knew she struggled to be good, to belong, to be part of a team and not only to see her own needs and desires. She would follow him around like a puppy and as much as it annoyed him, he had grown quite fond of her constant attention and playful flirting. Yet why did he feel so torn on his feelings for her. She was playful, careless, funny, smart, and still a bit of a kleptomaniac but she was uniquely Vala, an original.

_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that? Why do I do that?_

_Why do I do that..?_

_Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby..!_  
_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel_  
_Like you're less than perfect_  
_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel_  
_Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me_  
_You're perfect, you're perfect!_  
_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel_  
_Like you're less thank perfect,_  
_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing_  
_You're perfect to me..._

As the song ended Daniel cleared his throat and Vala bolted up from her position on the bed. She wiped the tears from her eyes, but it was too late, he'd seen them.

"To me, you're perfect" he spoke softly.

Vala jumped off the bed and wrapped her arms around Daniel's waist burying her head in his chest, "thank you" she spoke in the same soft tone.

They stood there for a while before Daniel could no longer hear her sniffles. "I thought you might want to get some lunch."

"That would be great, I think its meatloaf today," as she smiled her famous grin reaching back to grab a scarf off the dresser.

"Why don't you change? I think we both need some fresh air, let's go out for the afternoon. I'll be by to get you in half an hour," he smiled as a glow washed over her face.

Her smile was intoxicating. She bounced back into her room giddy about their lunch date. He turned to head down the hall as the feeling of their friendship warmed his heart_... _

_She was pretty pretty perfect for Vala._

_~Fin_


End file.
